Trust In The Devil
by Deranged Monarch
Summary: What do you do when your enemy promises you what you most wanted: Love. Should one believe said enemy? Of course not...right?
1. Chapter 1

Ryo: You gave up didn't you.

Me: I HAD ANOTHER IDEA!

Ryo: *Sighs and shakes head* Are you ever gonna finish them?

Me: ...Eventually.

Ryo: *Rolls eyes*

Me: =_= This one's Clashshipping a.k.a. Yami no Yugi x Yami no Marik. I got another idea for a fanfic and here it is. I'll eventually go back to the others ^^"

Ryo: Suuuure, you are.

Me: Blame school for boring me half to death!

Ryo: ...Luckily for Yu-Gi-Oh fans, Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and not this bloody moron.

Me: TT^TT How mean.

Ryo: You still love me. *Chuckles*

Me: ...YES. YES I DO. o.o

**Pairings**: Yami x Marik (Clashshipping), Suggested Jonouchi x Mai (Polarshipping).

_Blah_=Thoughts of anyone, I guess.

Oh and in this one Atem is Yami. I don't like calling him that really but since he didn't really have a name guess that'll do.

* * *

The enormous monster god Ra rose overhead, ready to attack its prey. The blonde woman facing it was attached to some kinda of mechanism of pure torture. She wanted to run for her life, but her present state could not let her. She was trapped.

Her opponent in this horrific fight was a man with dark skin and wild spiked sandy blonde hair, a large maniacal grin spread across that face of insanity. The woman knew she would meet her doom.

"Mai!"

_That voice_, she wondered. _So...familiar. Who...?_

A blonde young man (A/N: So many blondes..) ran up into the arena where the duel was taking place and to the woman, shielding her from the giant Egyptian god. "I'm not gonna let you get hurt, Mai!"

"..J-Jon...ouchi...? Why...?"

The evil man chuckled darkly. "How cute. You'd foolishly risk your life for her? Have fun in the Shadow Realm then." With that, Ra attacked, sending a large and powerful beam from its mouth, straight to Jonouchi and Mai.

The attack never hit them. Mai's eyes widened, as did Jonouchi's when he looked behind him. "Yugi!"

Yami no Yugi had taken the attack to his back, standing behin Jonouchi to block them both.

Seeing this, the insane one's grin widened even more.

Yami growled in anger and pain. "I won't let you hurt my friends, Marik!"

Marik laughed insanely as Ra continued its attack on the pharaoh.

Then it finally ended. Yami's back was in smoke. He fell to his knees and passed out.

As for the other two...Jonouchi was also unconcious. Mai, however, was still concious but on the ground.

Marik approached her, sneering. He raised his golden Millennium Rod to her forehead. "Get ready, my dear, for soon the shadows shall be feasting on your pathetic soul."

The Rod lit up. Mai fell to the ground with a thud.

* * *

"Mai! Wake up! Please!" Jonouchi was shaking Mai by her shoulders, trying to get to wake up.

"Jonouchi, stop it!" His brown haired friend Honda grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

The blonde teen stared at Mai's 'soulless' body. The only sign that she was still alive was her heart still beating. Other than that, she was pretty much dead.

Honda place a hand on Jonouchi's shoulder. "C'mon, man. Let her rest."

Jonouchi rubbed his teary eyes and nodded, following Honda out the infirmary.

* * *

In his room, Yami sat on the bed with his hands folded on his lap. He was staring at the floor, feeling both anger and sorrow.

Yugi's spirit sat beside the one residing in his body for the while. "We have to stop Marik before anyone else gets hurt."

The yami nodded. "Marik's more insane now than he was before. And more dangerous. We must stop this madness." He looked over to Yugi. "Do... do you think Jonouchi will be okay?"

Yugi frowned and shrugged slightly. "Jonouchi-kun is very tough. I guess he'll be okay." He looked down and mumbled. "I hope..."

Yami layed back on the bed and sighed. _Now we have two friends in the infirmary. Hopefully that number stays, better yet, lower._

Yugi poked Yami's arm, whom looked over to his hikari. "Yes?"

"I think someone knocked on the door."

Yami and Yugi got quiet and listened in. There was indeed someone knocking at their room door.

"I'm coming!" Yami jumped up off the bed and went to open the door. His eyes widened when he saw who it was.

"Hello, dear Pharaoh," Marik sneered.

Yami's surprise went away to be replaced by anger. "How dare you come here."

He was about to slam the door on the insane yami, but Marik stopped him by pushing him in.

"Marik, what are you doing!"

The blonde chuckled and entered the tri colour haired teen's room, closing and locking the door behind him.

The pharaoh growled. "Get out of my room!"

"But I wanted to have some time with you, my king."

Yami scowled in disgust. "Just get out."

"I don't want to." Marik walked slowly closer tothe other yami. "You see, I have some business with you."

Yami narrowed his eyes, not moving at all from where he was and stood his ground. "What 'business'?"

Marik grinned. "You know that saying...'Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer'? Since I have no friends, that means I must keep my enemy _very_ close."

"What in the world are you talking about?" Yami seemed quite confused by this, if not a bit disturbed.

The blonde pushed the smaller yami onto the bed.

"Marik! What the hell!"

Marik crawled onto the bed, going towards Yami, whom backed up as much as he could into the corner of the wall next to the bed.

Yami could hear his partner asking what was happening. The minute the pharaoh saw the maniac, he took almost full control of Yugi's body, but they could still talk through their mind link.

_Sorry, aibou._

The pharaoh blocked Yugi completely, not wanting him to see or hear anything bad.

Marik had pulled Yami's legs to make him lay down under him, holding the small teen's wrists down on the bed over his head with one hand. Yami struggled and thrashed around. "Let go of me!" He kicked around and kneed Marik in the groin.

The blonde Egyptian grimaced in pain, then grinned again. "You should know I like pain, Pharaoh."

"You're sick!" Yami spat, pulling on his arms, trying to escape Marik's grasp.

"Tch." Marik leaned down and kissed the tri colour haired boy ever so gently. This surprised the pharaoh, making his eyes widen and stop moving. Whether it was how gentle Marik was or the kiss itself, it seemed to have worked to calm the young pharaoh down... for about a minute.

Once the blonde started working on undoing Yami's pants is when he snapped back. "What are you doing?"

The Egyptian was beginning to get irritated with Yami's constant questioning and struggling so he pointed his Millennium Rod at the smaller one.

Yami blinked and stared at the Item, the glared at the owner.

The crazy yami smirked, making the Rod glow. Suddenly, Yami was bound to the bed by shadows. The shadow snaked around his wrists and ankles and tied to the bed, making Yami unable to break free.

Marik grinned widely. "Much better." He got on his knees, kneeling in between the pharaoh's spread out legs.

"What do you plan on doing?" Yami demanded. He had an idea on what Marik wanted, but he _really_ didn't want to think that was it. He glared at the other intently, trying to look as tough as he possibly could. Though being bound to a bed with an insane guy that close doesn't make one look very tough.

"I'm going to take something from you, little king."

"You're not taking my Puzzle, if that's what you plan on doing."

Marik chuckled darkly. "It isn't the Puzzle I want. Hell, what I want doesn't even include murdering you."

Yami gulped. "Then wh-what do you want..." He mentally cursed at himself for stuttering.

Marik leaned over the pharaoh, rubbing his, crotch against Yami's.

The small yami couldn't help but blush completely red. "S-stop!"

Marik rubbed harder and purred deeply. "Mmm...I may like pain, but this feels so much better~"

Yami bit his lip and tried glaring at the other, starting to feel unwanted pleasure build up in his groin. "I s-said stop, you bastard!"

The Egyptain duelist stopped and smirked seductively. "You really want what comes next, huh..."

The pharaoh growled in anger. This man was the one that hurt his friends. He wouldn't submit to him, atleast not without a fight.

Marik pulled down the pharaoh's leather pants. Yami bucked his hips, hoping it'd make it harder for the darker yami, but it just made him smirk wider. "Impatient little king."

_Shit!_ Yami cursed, what am I gonna do now, _this is useless!_

The tri colour hared teen felt the blush return again when Marik pulled down Yami's boxers. He was now finally feeling weak. He knew what was going to happen.

"Hm," Marik chuckled, "you're bigger than I thought."

Yami glared again and looked the other way.

"It's alright. I'll have you screaming my name soon."

"Gh...!" Yami shook his head frantically. "No! Let me go!"

"I can't do that, my pharaoh." The insane Egyptian pulled Yami's leg up as much as it could and licked down to his inner thigh. "I'll make you feel good as well, don't worry."

The small yami whimpered. He knew it was over now.

* * *

Me: HA! You thought there'd be a lemon! But no! I lied! AHAHAHAHA!

Ryo: *Sweatdrops*

Bakura: THANK GOD! I thought I was gonna puke!

Atem: It was okay.

*Everyone looks at Atem*

Atem: Wh-what?

Yugi: *Sings* Pharaoh is uke! Pharaoh is uke! Pharaoh is uke!~

*Mokuba runs around with a sign telling everyone to review while Atem chases Yugi down*


	2. Chapter 2

Me: In all the clashshipping fics I've read, Marik is always the one that goes after our favourite pharaoh o.o

Atem: *Smirks proudly* That 'cause I'm so damn handsome~

Me: And why you're uke? =D

Atem: ...You're lucky I'm in a good mood.

Me: Why? O.o

*Ryo comes out of Atem's room zipping his pants up*

Atem: *Chuckles* That's why.

Me: ...Ohhhh the fragileshipping =w= I love iiiiit.

* * *

Yami woke up at the sound of Kaiba's voice coming from the speakers that were in his room.

_"Duelists! Come to the main room to see who the next dueling competitors will be in the next duel!"_

The tri colour haired pharaoh sat up and yawned, then groaned when he felt the sharp pain run through his back. Wondering what had happened, he was about to get up but something was holding him from leaving the bed. Yami mentally freaked and checked to his side to see what what was holding him.

"M-Marik...?"

The dark Egyptian was laying by Yami's side, his arms wrapped around the former king's waist.

The 'supposed' insane one looked quite peaceful when he was asleep. The veins he would every time he'd grin sadistically weren't there. Actually, now that he thought of it, Yami didn't see them while they were...well... doing that. He looked kind of...handsome.

"Fuck..." Yami cursed. Why was he even thinking that? This was his enemy!

"Little pharaoh, we should go see which one of your pathetic friends will fight each other."

Yami growled, wishing Marik was still asleep. He didn't anger him that way. "Get out."

The darker yami snickered and let go of Yami, climbing over him and off the bed, starting to put his clothes back on.

"I didn't like it..." the pharaoh mumbled, half hoping Marik would not hear him.

Marik put his shirt in and straightened the wrinkles out on it. "Of course not, that's why you kept moaning for more."

Yami blushed hard at the blonde's comment.

Marik narrowed his eyes at him and smirked widely. "You weren't a virgen...were you."

"Eh..! I...I..."

The psycho yami chuckled darkly. "We can talk about that the next time I come for a piece of you." He left and closed the door softly behind him.

"Next...time...?"

* * *

The next duel was Seto Kaiba against Ishizu Ishtar. This seemed to amuse Marik. His crazy grin widened when he heard the name of 'his' sister. He just couldn't wait to see the outcome of the duel. Ishizu was alway good at predicting things, especially with the power of her Millennium Necklace. But Kaiba was a strange one he might be able to change things.

Yami shook his head when he caught himself staring at Yami Marik.

Jonouchi looked at his short friend. "Hey, Yug', you awright?"

The pharaoh nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. Come on. Let's go watch the duel."

"Eh...'kay, man," Jonouchi smiled, "an' Kaiba's gonna get beat too, watch 'im!" He looked over to where Marik was, his happy face going serious in an instant. "Then I'll get ridda _'im_."

Yami's eyes softened a little. _He's our enemy. It doesn't matter._

_

* * *

_

Marik stood outside Ishizu's room. She got out and was surprised to see her brother's other side there. "Hello Sister."

Ishizu narrowed her eyes. "Move out of my way, monster."

"Monster?" the blonde chuckled sadistically, "why would you call your dear brother a monster?"

"You are not my brother. You are not Marik."

"Oh, but I am. Well, a part of him atleast." The insane Egyptian tilted the woman's chin with his Millennium Rod. "You know, Sister. You are quite beautiful."

* * *

Yami's eyes narrowed and he felt the feeling of jealousy rise up. He had gone off to follow Marik, telling his friends he was going to the bathroom and would be right back. He saw the other yami stop at Ishizu's room, so he stood around the corner where he couldn't be seen. He kept telling himself it was only to make sure the psycho wouldn't harm his fellow duelist, but he knew that wasn't the reason. He just didn't want to admit it to himself.

Once he heard Marik say Ishizu was beautiful, he suddenly felt angry.

_And me_?, he thought, then hit head for such a stupid question. He went back to watching the two Ishtar siblings.

Ishizu glared and scowled. "Leave me alone and let me pass. I have a duel to win."

"You sound quite confident."

"I bear the Millennium Necklace, did you forget. I can see everything there is to come."

Marik grinned. "Do you see yourself then?"

The Egyptian woman growled angrily and pushed the blonde out of her way. She walked a bit then stopped. "I know what you did to the pharaoh."

"Really? Well just so you know it won't be the last," Marik snickered.

"You sick monster."

Yami leaned against the wall, holding his hand to his chest. _He's coming back...? _

He didn't know whether to feel worried or glad.

* * *

Ishizu had lost the duel (A/N: I suck at writing duels, gimme a break..) with Kaiba. The vision she had seen was wrong and she started to question the power of her Necklace.

_How could it be wrong_, she thought, _Millennium Necklace was supposed to know the future._

Ishizu sighed. It did not matter. The pharaoh was destined to save the world. And on the way there, save her brother.

...If he wanted to.

She remembered, back during the duel, she would notice at times the young pharaoh looking over at her brother's dark side. Not with anger. Not with hatred. It was something else.

The look she saw seemed a bit sad. She wasn't quite sure since she had to pay attention to her duel.

Was it symphathy for Marik's good side? Or... had the previous night with Yami Marik affect the boy?

Ishizu frowned. Marik was going to visit the pharaoh again. Hopefully he was prepared..

* * *

Bakura: You are a horrible, horrible person.

Me: Why are you even complaing, you're not in this one!

Bakura: Exactly!

Me: =_= You just can't make up your mind, can you. *Sighs* R&R Pwweeease.

Atem: Wow, you baby..*Mumbles*

Me: What? D8

Atem: ...*Points to Bakura* He said it.

Bakura: =_=


End file.
